herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shen (Heavenly Sword)
Shen is a major character featured in Heavenly Sword. Biography Shen is the father of Nariko, the game's primary protagonist, and the leader of their clan. He is also the caretaker of Kai, the sole survivor of a clan completely annihilated by Bohan's armies. He also had a wife, but she died prior to the events of Heavenly Sword. Early Life Shen's life before the game's events is relatively unknown. It is revealed that he had a wife. He was the leader of his clan by the Year of the Fire-Horse. It was in this year that a male heir was destined to be born to the clan's chieftain, wield the legendary Heavenly Sword, and lead his people to an unprecendented era of prosperity and peace. However, when a daughter by the name of Nariko was born and his wife passed away giving birth, the clan's people believed the gods had forsaken them, and began to see this as an omen of the clan's demise. Shen, feeling he was to blame for all these things, contemplates killing his newborn baby, but eventually relents. For the next 23 years, Shen treats Nariko as a student instead of a daughter, developing a distanced, professional relationship with her. This leads Nariko to believe that Shen blames her for her mother's death. Events of Heavenly Sword During Heavenly Sword, Shen is depicted as the clan's de facto leader, giving out orders and leading attacks throughout the game's Chapters. He is shown to be a capable fighter, battling alongside Nariko during the game's first scene. Shen is captured by King Bohan towards the end of Chapter One, which leads to Nariko's using of the Heavenly Sword in order to free him, to no avail. Later, Nariko encounters him in Whiptail's lair, where Whiptail agrees to release him in exchange for a duel between them. Shen tries to repay Nariko's courage by offering his help, to which she objects. Shen ends up escaping with the help of Kai, who snipes enemy soldiers while Shen makes his way out. Shen reappears in Chapter Five, fighting with Nariko and giving orders to his clansmen. He also speaks to Nariko during her dying moments at the end of Chapter Six, claiming her to be Heavenly Warrior, and her responding that the wielding of the Sword was her choice. Shen makes his final in-game appearance in the final scene, where stands alongside Kai as they push the now lifeless Nariko out onto the ocean in a boat, covered in rose petals. Personality Shen and Nariko's relationship is that of a tutor and a pupil, instead of father-daughter relationship. This is perhaps that, to some degree, Shen blames Nariko for the death of his wife (Nariko's mother). He shows very little genuine care for his daughter throughout the storyline, but there are indicators that he does love her. For example, in Whiptail, Shen protests to Nariko staying and fighting Whiptail, instead pleading to attempt to escape with him, to which Nariko responds by telling Shen to leave. Another is in the end cutscene in the game's finale, where he looks at the recently deceased Nariko a final time with care and affection before casting her out to sea. Abilities Shen is shown to be quite capable in combat throughout Heavenly Sword, fighting alongside Nariko in multiple scenes. His weapon of choice seems to be a staff, which he uses to dispose of Bohan's enemies should they near him. Shen is an adequate political ruler as well. He rules his clan without question from others, as the clansmen are willing to follow his orders to the last when he assigns them. Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Movie Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Good